Transformers Autodrive: More Than Meets the Eye
by SwapAUAnon
Summary: When Starscream makes a move to take over the Decepticons that rips the sparks from the Autobots, the Matrix of Leadership will be forced to rely on the heroes of Earth to restore the Autobots and defeat the evil Decepticons. Inspired by the "Autoknights" series by Autoknight01.


**a/n:** _Because I can't stick to an update schedule, have an idea that's been in the back of my head for years now while I question when exactly I lost control of my life and thought that tackling three multichapter fics and a oneshot collection at once was a good idea._

* * *

 **Prologue: Kindling Sparks**

"Vector Prime, I summon you!" a deep voice boomed in the dark chamber, "As the keeper of the time bridge, I order you to reveal the AllSpark's location to me!" The lone figure stood before a ring. A ring which began to glow a lime-green color, the space within said ring also beginning to glow lightly.

 **"I am sorry Megatron, but I cannot discern the AllSpark's current location, as it currently lies outside the confines of time and space,"** the voice replied. The figure, Megatron, growled.

"If you cannot tell me where it is, then tell me where it will be when it phases back into this plane of existence!" Megatron replied.

 **"The time stream is an ever changing river of possibilities and what-if's,"** Vector Prime replied, **"In the near future alone, it could be in a sun, orbiting a black-hole, on the edge of the universe, in the depths of the deepest abyss, or even the last moon you checked."** He chuckled. **"And even telling you of those few possibilities added a googolplex more. You cannot rely on my word alone if you wish to ever locate it."** Megatron growled.

"No matter, at the very least I know my destiny," Megatron remarked as he turned away from the Time Bridge, "AllSpark or no AllSpark, I will rule the universe." Vector Prime laughed. Megatron paused in his step. "What's so funny?"

 **"I just told you that the time stream is ever changing, and yet you're arrogant enough to assume that your own future was unchanged by your current actions,"** Vector Prime answered.

"What has changed?" Megatron asked. The light inside the Time Bridge twisted and distorted, and let out a flash of light.

* * *

 _Megatron stood in a green landscape, under a blue sky, platinum cube with a glowing-blue core in his hand. Opposite of him stood a Cybertronian whom was primarily red, with bits of blue on his hands, feet, and head._

 _"It's over Optimus, with the AllSpark at my command, Cybertron will be crushed under a never-ending legion of Decepticons!" Megatron boasted._

 _"That is where you are wrong Megatron," the other Cybertronian, Optimus, replied, "Even if the AllSpark lets you create a legion of Protoforms, and even if you can force them to join your side, some will slip through the cracks, and even more will be driven to oppose you by your cruelty. Surrender the AllSpark, and I will let you live." Megatron laughed, then rose his left arm, which had his infamous Fusion Cannon mounted on it._

 _"You're futile stubborn streak will be missed Optimus," he remarked as the canon charged, "One shall stand." Optimus' facemask closed over his mouth as his hand and forarm transformed into an axe._

 _"One shall fall." Megatron fired his cannon. Optimus dodged out of the way and ran forwards. Megatron fired a second blast, which Optimus jumped over. Megatron pointed his cannon up at Optimus, whom brought his axe down right as Megatron started charging._

 _"Gah!" Megatron barely had time to let out that gasp as sparks flew out of his bisected corpse, his blast fired uselessly into the sky. His right hand dropped the AllSpark. Optimus shifted his arm back into a regular arm, picked up the AllSpark, and walked away._

 _"Goodbye Megatron." The Decepticon Leader's body split right down the middle and fell to both the left and right, both halves releasing sparks. Both halves exploded upon hitting the ground._

* * *

 **"That is your future, Megatron,"** Vector Prime replied. Megatron stood, speechless.

"Impossible," he remarked, "I would never go down so easily!"

 **"If you continue down your current path you will,"** Vector Prime refuted, **"Of course, it would be all too easy to subvert this turn of events, it's not too late for you to save yourself."** Megatron scowled, and clenched his metallic fingers into a fist.

"Mark my words Vector Prime, I will achieve the destiny I so rightfully earned, even if I must raze a thousand worlds to do it!" he turned and stormed out of the chamber. Vector Prime sighed as the time bridge powered down.

 **"I see darkness in the near future. Optimus Prime, Dr. Oliver, Ms. Hart. Forgive me."**

* * *

"Where is Lord Megatron?" a high-pitched, scratchy voice shouted, echoing across the bridge, "Ever since Cybertron fell he's been disappearing whenever I need him."

"Honestly Starscream, given how much you pester him it's a wonder he resorts to avoidance over extermination," a cold, feminine voice replied, "In his position I'd have ripped out your spark-chamber and fed it to the Insecticons."

"Is that any way to speak to Megatron's Second in Command, Slipstream!" Starscream shouted, charing up one of the null-rays mounted on his arms, "You'll speak to me with the appropriate level of respect!" Slipstream scoffed.

"I'm not a Sweep, Starscream," she replied as she typed away on her datapad, "You can't intimidate me, especially with Megatron's patience for your antics running thin." Starscream growled.

"Why you-"

" _Starscream!_ "

"Lord Megatron! I-I was just-"

"I'm not in the mood for your impetulant behavior Starscream," Megatron said as Slipstream smirked, "Now, I want Optimus Prime's location." Slipstream's smirk disappeared.

"But Lord Megatron," Starscream started, "Shouldn't we focus all our resources on locating the AllSpark!" Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck and lifted him off the floor of the bridge.

"You will not question me Starscream," Megatron growled, "We are to postpone actively searching for the AllSpark and divert all resources to hunting down and eliminating Optimus Prime, are we clear?"

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron," Starscream sputtered out, his voicebox glitching from the pressure Megatron was putting on it. The warlord released his lieutenant and let him drop, Starscream massaging his neck to ease the pain.

"Slipstream," Megatron started.

"Yes Lord Megatron?" Slipstream replied.

"When I said all resources, I meant _all of them_ ," he remarked, "Unless you can prove to me the Fusion Project will help us track down Optimus Prime, consider the program, cancelled. Am I clear?"

"But Lord Megatron-" she was cut off when Megatron's fist collided with her faceplate, knocking her off her feet and sending her datapad sliding across the floor of the bridge.

"You will remember your place Slipstream," Megatron warned, "Optimus Prime is a threat to the Decepticon cause, and it is no longer pragmatic to keep the Fusion Project running." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. "So pick up that Datapad, clear your schedule, and get to work on finding a way to track down Optimus Prime." He released her from his grip and calmly walked off the bridge and into the hallway. Slipstream growled as she scooped up her Datapad.

"I'll have to see KnockOut, I think he cracked one of my optics," she mumbled, "And now we're hunting down the Prime who was last seen under the protection of the strongest Autobot who ever lived!" Starscream grinned.

"Slipstream, is Soundwave currently on this vessel?" he asked.

"No," Slipstream remarked, "Megatron reassigned him to Kaon to weed out Autobot spies, remember?" Starscream chuckled as he walked over to her.

"In that case, let's meet in the armory the next time we need to recharge," he whispered into her auditory sensor, "I know how to persuade Megatron to change his mind."

"Somehow I doubt that," Slipstream replied as she walked off, altering the subjects of the meetings she had scheduled, "But Primus knows I'm desperate."

* * *

" _Are you out of your fragging mind?_ " Slipstream shouted.

" _I'm not the one putting petty revenge before the future of our species!_ " Starscream replied.

"If your plan failed, Megatron would know I helped you, and then he'd kill me!" Slipstream replied, "Just forget your delusions of grandeur, and I won't have to tell Megatron about this!" Starscream chuckled. "I know you won't kill me Starscream, if either one of us were to die the alarms would go off, and my subordinates know I was going to meet with you."

"Oh that's not it at all," Starscream replied as Slipstream turned to leave, "I'm just wondering what you're going to do when Omega Supreme rips apart the Nemesis like Abominus ripped apart Ruination." The feminine Decepticon paused. "You know Omega Supreme won't abandon Optimus, and this would be the only way to take Omega Supreme down." Slipstream sighed.

"If, and only if we encounter Omega Supreme," Slipstream started, "I'll give you the Spark Extractor." She walked past Starscream. "But if it fails, I'll tell Megatron you knocked me out to get it." The door closed behind her, and Starscream chuckled.

"For a scientist, you're not very bright."

* * *

Months later, sirens blared across the Nemesis as Sweeps rushed through the halls in vehicle mode to get to their designated battle stations. Slipstream herself transformed into a jet and flew down the halls, swerved between the corridors, and reached her lab, where Starscream was waiting for her. She shifted into robot mode and skidded to a halt in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she remarked as she handed a small disk to Starscream, "For the love of Primus I cannot believe I agreed to this." The disk, to a human, would roughly be the size of a frisbee. To the Decepticons, it was the size of a silver-dollar.

"Thank you," Starscream replied as he took the disk, "Now then, I'm going to see to it that Megatron receives this good-luck charm before the battle." He revved up his null-ray.

"What are you doing?" Slipstream asked as she took a step back.

"Don't worry, it won't extinguish your spark, it's only strong enough to support your cover story," Starscream said. Sparks flew from Slipstream's midsection as she screamed. She fell to the ground, smoke rising from the gunshot wound. "You should really reinforce your armor with a stronger metal by the way, that blast was way too weak to do that much damage."

"Starscream… You… Primus slagged… Bootleg…" She shut down as her body rebooted to numb the pain. Starscream calmly walked out of the lab.

"You'll thank me later."

* * *

 _"Optimus Prime, I have been shot!"_ a voice boomed in the Autobot ship.

"Yeah, we noticed," a blue Autobot replied as she limped onto the bridge of the ship, "It was kinda hard not to notice when you're calibrating your weapons and drop a drill on your foot!"

"Chromia, calm yourself," a gruff but soft voice replied as a large, red Autobot with a blue head marched rose from his seat, "Ratchet can see to your injury in the med-bay. And I'm sure it's nothing compared to your time in the Wreckers."

"Hey, there's a big difference between getting your arm smashed and dropping a drill on your foot," Chromia replied, "One of those is an exciting story you tell to scare nosy Protoforms, and the other is just embarrassing."

"Regardless, it is not Omega Supreme's fault that we are being fired upon," the larger Autobot replied, "Once Ratchet has secured the Commandos' Stasis Lock I'm sure he can tend to your foot injury." Chromia sighed and limped out of the room.

"It's not the injury, it's the big ship being Obvious Supreme," she muttered, just loud enough for the larger Autobot to hear. He actually chuckled this time, before turning his attention back to the viewscreen.

"Omega Supreme, can you identify our attacker?" he asked.

 _"There is no need Optimus Prime, I have just received a transmission,"_ Omega Supreme answered. Megatron's face appeared on the viewscreen.

" _Megatron_ ," Optimus remarked as he sat down, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

 _"Cut the pleasantries,_ Prime _,"_ Megatron replied, _"I'm here to provide you with an ultimatum."_

"What ultimatum could you possibly offer?" Optimus asked, "Omega Supreme has superior firepower, endurance, and maneuverability to your vessel, there's only one way a battle between us could end." Megatron laughed.

 _"Did you really think I'd be so foolish to pursue this venture alone?"_ he asked. Just as he finished, multiple Decepticon vessels warped into their location via Space Bridge. Thousands of ships of various shapes and sizes, all in the same shades of black, purple, and silver, surrounded Omega Supreme.

 _"Optimus Prime, we have been surrounded!"_

"I can see that, Omega!" Optimus replied.

 _"Here is my offer Optimus Prime,"_ Megatron started, _"Let us have a duel atop Omega Supreme. You have thirty cycles to meet me there. Come alone or else the Decepticon Armada will open fire. Try to flee through a Space Bridge, and the Armada will follow you. If Omega Supreme transforms into Robot Mode, the Armada will open fire. You have half a micro-cycle to comply, or else the Armada will open fire."_ The transmission ended.

 _"Optimus Prime, what will you have me do?"_ Omega Supreme asked.

"Get me in touch with Elita-1, and keep the crew calm," Optimus replied, "Keep the Space Bridge generator warm though, and be ready to flee if Megatron tries anything." He rose from his seat and walked to the door. "If it's a duel Megatron wants, then it's a duel he'll get. But first, I need to prepare for the worst."

* * *

"Optimus Prime you cannot be serious!" a red Autobot protested as she and Optimus walked to the airlock, "You and I both know that he'll never keep his word!"

"Megatron was never one to turn down the chance for a spectacle," Optimus replied, "He'll want as many witnesses to this clash as possible, and he wouldn't suggest a duel that he didn't intend to take part in."

"Optimus listen to yourself, you're going off of the word of a murderous traitor!" she replied, "Trusting the Decepticons is what got Zeta Prime _killed_!"

"Elita-1, we've known each other for many megacycles, long before we became Primes," Optimus remarked, "We both know that once Megatron has put his mind to something, he will never give up on it. If he wishes to eliminate me then I may as well deal with that now than delay the inevitable confrontation as countless others are killed as he hunts me down." He turned to face her. "I'm not asking you to trust Megatron, I'm asking you to trust me." Elita sighed.

"I still don't think this is a wise course of action," she replied, "You'll be a sitting Cyberwheel out there."

"None of them would risk hitting Megatron."

" _If_ he keeps his end of the deal," Elita-1 remarked.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but if I don't do as he says, all of us will die," Optimus said, "But that's not why I asked you to meet with me." He opened his chest, and pulled out a small object. It was blue crystal, encased in orange metal with glass domes on the front and back, with two silver handles on either side.

"The Matrix of Leadership?" Elita-1 remarked, "Optimus, why are you-"

"You have been a Prime for far longer than I have, though it was pure luck that I was bestowed with this while you were not," Optimus interrupted, "If I had to choose anyone to wield this power, in the event that I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Elita replied, "We'll find a way out of this, we always have!"

"Elita, you're letting your emotions get the better of you," Optimus replied, "We have to think of the greater good."

"Optimus, your martyr complex is going to get you killed some day," Elita replied, "He wouldn't be walking free to terrorize the universe if I hadn't let him go that day, if anyone has to die for this-"

"I'm not going to die Elita," Optimus interrupted.

"Then stop acting like you're walking to your death!"

 _"Optimus, Megatron is waiting for you topside,"_ Omega Supreme cut-in.

"Elita..."

"As long as you're alive I'm not taking it," Elita-1 replied, "So I'd better not have to go back to get it, you hear me?" Optimus chuckled and placed the Matrix back into place, closing his chest.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Optimus replied, "But don't worry, I'll be back soon." He turned to walk away, but paused when he felt Elita-1 throw her arms around him.

"Good luck out there," she said before releasing him.

"Save those wishes for Megatron," Optimus remarked as he stepped into the airlock, "He's the one who'll need it."

* * *

Shortly before their conversation, however, a very different exchange occurred on board the Nemesis.

"Starscream, where have you been?" Megatron asked as his Lieutenant approached from behind.

"Just preparing for the worst," Starscream replied, "After all, with Optimus out of the way we'll be able to go back to our search for the AllSpark."

"Yes we will," Megatron replied, "But that is after I've turned Optimus' lifeless corpse into a new decoration," Megatron muttered, "Perhaps I'll hang him from my Statue in Kaon." He paused as he and Starscream stepped onto the lift. "Maybe I'll rip out his Spark Chamber, and have it delivered to the surviving Primes." Starscream laughed. Megatron chose not to comment as the elevator reached its destination.

"Good luck my lord," Starscream replied as he patted Megatron on the back. The warlord turned to glare at Starscream.

"I neither need nor believe in luck, Starscream," he replied, before transforming into vehicle mode and taking flight, soaring over to Omega Supreme. Starscream chuckled as the lift closed.

"Neither do I, you fool."

* * *

"Here I am Megatron!" Optimus shouted, "Your reign of terror ends here and now!" Megatron chuckled, then raised his fusion cannon.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, _Prime_!" he fired a blast, and Optimus shifted over to vehicle mode to drive out of the way. The shot flew off and hit one of the ships, leaving a scorch mark. Megatron fired a second blast, Optimus sped around to behind Megatron, then skidded to a halt. Megatron turned around and fired a second blast. Optimus dodged by transforming into robot mode and rolling out of the way. The Prime transformed both his forearms into blasters, then opened fire. Five blasts hit Megatron before he transformed into vehicle mode, and flew at Optimus at top speed, and fired a blast from the fusion cannon mounted on top of his Cybertronian jet form. Optimus was hit directly in the chest, and Megatron switched back to robot mode to grab Optimus' head. "This is where it ends, Optimus Prime." Megatron charged his Fusion Cannon, and Optimus switched his right blaster out for an axe. Both were cut off with a strangled gasp, however, as the timer on the Spark Extractor hit zero. Megatron clutched his chest as his spark, his very soul was torn from him and into the small disk Starscream had attached to his back. Optimus raised his axe to strike, not realizing the disturbance, only to go limp as his own spark was extracted. The Matrix of Leadership lit up as Optimus Prime's spark passed through it.

The Spark Extractor's field expanded, tearing out the sparks of Elita-1, Chromia, Omega Supreme, and all the other Autobots on the ship. The Spark Extractor lit up, sparked, and sputtered as it neared capacity. Before it could self destruct, however, Optimus Prime's lifeless husk let out a wave of light that engulfed himself, Megatron, the Spark Extractor, and Omega Supreme. The Spark Extractor self destructed, sending it's captive sparks into the Matrix of Leadership, which released a second shockwave. This one activated Omega Supreme's in-built Space Bridge Generator. Space twisted around Omega Supreme, forming a spatial rift around the deceased Cybertronians. The rift collapsed on itself, space mended, and the Cybertronians were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Starscream wiped off his face grin as he stepped onto the Nemesis' bridge.

"Open a channel to the Armada," he ordered, "We need to salvage this tragedy."

* * *

 **"My fellow Decepticons! Our great Lord Megatron has fallen to foul play at the hands of the Autobots. It would seem as though they captured a Spark Extractor and used it to put an end to our leader, at the cost of their own lives. But worry not my brothers in arms, for I shall continue where our gracious leader has left off! Now that the Autobots are without two of their Primes, the time to strike is now! Let us bring our forces to Iacon, and wipe them off the face of Cybertron! Then, we shall capture the AllSpark, and use it to reforge Cybertron as the capital of the glorious Decepticon Empire! Long live the Decepticons! _All hail Emperor Starscream!_ "**

* * *

 **a/n:** _So yeah, not a lot of Power Rangers stuff this chapter, but there will probably be more in the next once we actually get to see some former Rangers._

 **Update:** _Decided to touch up on this prologue a bit, replaced the Vehicons from Prime with the Sweeps from G1, since most Transformers copy vehicles and I have a different idea on what "Vehicon" might mean in this crossover._


End file.
